Please trust me
by AKieseki
Summary: My first story... Ever. Hiccup/Jack Bunnymund has a grudge against Jack. Maybe Hiccup's a great way to haunt Jack. Includes sexual abuse, m/m and ooc-ness
1. Prologue

It was cold.

And dark.

The floor seemed to be a grey cobblestone and the walls were pitch black. A grey chain from my left arm to the wall kept me in place. My prosthetic...gone. I was defiantly not going anywhere anytime soon. What happened? Wheres toothless... And jack?

The air got cold and tense. I tried to move for comfort but my body ached. It was numb and sore at the same time. What's going on? I remember Jack running towards me and me Turing around to see his friend Bunnymund. But I turned back around to see Jack and say somthing but everything went black.

I miss jack so much...

But first how did I get here?


	2. Chapter 1

AN: just so you know this is the 1st chapter, that was the prologue okay thanks bye. The story is in third person.

" Ugh, what time is it..? Wow I slept late!" Jack said exhaustedly as he stretched and yawned. He looked over to his boyfriend of 2 years, Hiccup Haddock. 2 years ago he hadn't been seen by anyone. No one believed in him. Who would have known a scrawny vicking boy would be half naked and cuddling in a bed with him?

"hey Hic, come on get up."

Hiccups breaths were simple and short. Peaceful and calming. He was adorable, no doubt. "hm...? Jack?" his eyes opened slowly as his emerald eyes met Jacks ice cold diamonds. Jack could stare for hours into the deep never ending pools of green. It was an opening into a soul, a soul he loved and longed for.

"Jack you're staring again..."

"My bad!" the snow spirit used his hand to bring Hiccups forehead close for a kiss and the lips. "Its not my problem you're so cute!"

The vikings face went pale to beet red. Blush covering his

Face. "Sh-shut it frosty"

They got up and dressed into their usual clothing. Jack, a blue hoodie and brownish tan pants and for Hiccup a green tunic, fur vest and brown trousers.

"Hey hiccup, I just have to go and give out some winter spirit before breakfast okay babe?"

"You better Be back before 10 or else!" Hiccup kissed Jack passionately as Jack pulled the boy closer. Seeing that Hiccup was Moaning into the kiss he let go. "If you want the rest better catch me!" The spirit shouted as he jumped out the window, being carried by the wind to some other land unknown. "That little mother fucker...!" he cursed.

Hiccup tied an apron around himself as he started to get ingredients for breakfast. "Now lets see how to make a pancake..."

Ever since he moved out of his fathers house he had to hold up his own. That involved cooking. Hiccup was definably not the best cook but he did have some recipes left over from before his mothers passing.

Then he heard a tapping at the door...


	3. Chapter 2

An: I still have no idea how to write full chapters so please Bare with me. It's an attempt to get better and to update sufficient chapters. Quality or quantity maybe..? Lolno

Okay do here our problems starts and shit please don't cry or i will feel guilty for hurting feels

Non con :)

"...hello?" Hiccup's voice cracked as his dry lips spoke to the strange figure at his door. It wasn't human, that's for sure. It was like a rabbit? A kangaroo?A hybrid of some sort of species.

"Well, I don't mean to be a dill but does Jackie happen to be here?"

Hiccup took a moment to process the fact that, okay, a furry hybrid thing was speaking to him.

"Jack. Right. He'll be back soon. Care to stay and wait or...?" The viking wished he would leave. Interactions with things. Ew. Not something he enjoyed.

"Well, if he can't you'll have to do."

Hiccup questioned the look in his eye. It looked kind of rusty and cloudy. Nowhere near Jacks icicle print eyes. Bunny grabbed Hiccups arm pulling it over his head, bending it unnaturally. He grunted as he spoke, "Well mate you are quite lanky, maybe put you to use". Bunnymund grinded against the Vikings crotch and nipped his freckled neck.

"H-Help! J-ahhhhhk" the rabbit spent no time diving into his preys pants. Making his squirm under the paw giving him touches he didn't desire. Lust clouded the mind of the creature hovering over the boy as he pushed him against the wall. Hiccup tried to run and his but the massive grip on his arm kept forcing him back Into the wall. "Toothless, gyah!"

"Shit, shut it ya gumbi" he stuffed a cloth of some sort into the boys mouth, muffling his screams. He lifted hiccup up and pushing into him dry causing the boy pain. "mmhmm!" . The rabbit didn't even allow the younger one to adjust to the intruding feeling as he started thrusting at a fast pace. "damn you're tight". Hiccup tried to fight off the being still as he was raped but lost strength as the rabbits cock hit the hilt inside him."Jacmmmm" He called out Jacks name in a sick act of pleasure. He hated himself. He hated this. He could feel blood and precum leaking out of his asshole. The rabbit pulled out and removed the cloth to Hiccups surprise. Then grabbed the boys neck forcing him to suck his dick.

Hiccup could now clearly see the bruises on his arms forming. Bunny climaxed into the Vikings mouth, Hiccup swallowing because of lack of breathing air.

Bunny quickly got up and faced the boy. Then left mysteriously as he came.

Hiccups bruised body lay somewhat lifeless on the floor. Dark shades of purple formed on his white skin. Semen and blood pooled at his feet and mouth. He could even fathom what had happened.


	4. Chapter 3

**An: well here we are agiain. Whoop**

The bloody Viking limped his way over to his bathtub as he filled it with warm water from the pot over the fire. The liquid poured into the metal tin bathtub and made a satisfying noise as it touched the metal rims.

Hiccup cried. And cried. And then cried some more as he undressed fully and stepped into the tub. What had just happened? Would anyone believe him? What was that...thing? Why would it rape him? Why did it want Jack? Did it want to... rape Jack to?

He shuddered as he recollected his thoughts and stepped into the water. Hiccup couldn't feel part of his lower half in the water. It was numb and to be frank he liked it. The pain from his ass didn't stop but it cooled down from before. "I need to clean up so Jack doesn't see...t-that... Stuff". The boy got up slowly and wrapped a

towel around him to dry. He then took his clean cloths and threw them on his bed before putting them on, making sure everything was long enough to cover the brusies. His eye was turning pink and his mouth still tasted like semen.

Disgusted with himself, he threw up semen he was forced to swallow and got changed into the largest and longest clothing he had.

"perfect..." Hiccup breathed. He knew Jack would find out eventually but he could find out now, not just yet. His green tunic went over his hands and his trousers sat comfortably over his hips. He silently prayed Jack wouldn't be all over him like usual.

-later that day-

There was a light breeze as Jack flew himself into the house to the upstairs bedroom were Hiccup was sketching away, trying to rid the horrid thoughts of the previous rape out of his head.

Jack snuggled his head in the crook of hiccups neck as he wrapped his arms lightly around the youth. "Hey Hic" he said sleepily as he tried to turn hiccups face to kiss him. Hiccup turned his head away from Jack immediately, not wanting to make eye contact.

"Babe what's wrong... Are you okay?" Jack turned Hiccups face again as he allowed Jack to move him.

"Hiccup your eye...! What happened?!" Hiccup turned away in shame, still not saying anything to his winter prince. "nothing don't worry jack"

"DONT WORRY?! Hiccup your eyes fucking purple and it's not like you did it to yourself!" The sprit got furious. Not at his lover, but at everything else. He closed his eyes and paced around the bedroom to calm himself. "Was it Snotlout... I never liked that kid anyways, I could freeze him to the ground and-"

"No"

"Then who? Please tell me you don't need to hide it I'm here for yo-"

"I don't know"

"What? I don't-"

Hiccup stood up, not looking at his lovers eyes as he stared to tear up, face down so Jack couldn't see. " I don't know who hurt me Jack.. I really don't it just came in and-"

Jacks eyes got wider, "... It?"

"well it was obviously a man... but it didn't look a man at all it had like... Ugh!

Hiccup could feel jacks stare on him as he clenched his fist at his sides trying to stop tears from falling.

"Hiccup...!"

Hiccup lost his balance and fell to his knees wheezing slightly.

"Come on let's take a rest." Jack lifted the Viking as he laid them both on the bed covering the smaller, currently fragile boy with the blanket. He waited until the boy was calm and whispered into his ear softly, "Babe are you sure you're okay, you seem different, still".

Hiccup lightly chuckled as turned to face Jack, kissing him softly on the lips. "I'm not sure honestly"

"well wouldn't it be easier if you told me everything" Jack said sittin up with a face of concern.

It was only to o'clock and Hiccup was going t sleep. Completely irregular for the 15 year old viking. He always had things to be done, more now then ever since his father was gone for a while. "night jack"

Jack only though on ways to help the boy that night. He needed more information. He needed to help him.

An:/ well now you can murder me :) sorry I take forever :(

Lovin te reviews baby!


	5. Chapter 4

An: positive feedback! Yayayayyyyy I'll be switching povs a lot okay guys? Im also going to stop the story if I don't get 10 reviews by next chapter. Sorry if thats demanding expessally when the grammar is horrid and the story is stale. It's just... It's my motivation, ya know?

Okai bai :3 have fun on te rape train?

Jack Woke up that morning first, pulling his hiccup closer to him, deciding weather or not to wake him before he left, thought he didn't need his beauty sleep, Hiccup was already so beautiful.

Their body's were a mess of tangeled limbs and hot air. Jack detangeld himself from his boyfriend and stretched out his back, preparing to spread frost everywhere in the eastern hemisphere. Of course today we would hurry up, noting his lovers discontent of yesterday. Jack kissed Hiccup on the forehead lightly before leaving to spread joy. Hiccup needed the sleep anyways.

-two hours later (with hiccup yo)

Hiccup awoke to a large thumping on the ground, getting louder and louder. Hiccups eyes fluttered lightly, crust keeping them a bit shut as he wiped some away but force grabbed his wrist above his body on the bed. He knew that furry touch, that grassy scent. It was all to familiar to him.

"Oh no, not again... P-please I didn't do anything, don't hurt me!"

"But why not mate, he'll be gone for some time. And i can assure you your hole got tighter." Bunny pulled the boys shirt over his head as the Viking kept fighting to keep his cloths on and run away. Anything but this.

"J-just who are you...!" his pants were shoved to his knees as he was bent over the bed with his wrist still held by a huge paw. Another paw snaked its way into hiccups underwear, palming the youths ass.

"nnnng...!" a rough tounge massaged the inside of his ass invading the tight ring. "mmh delicious"

"Jack he-"

The sudden intrusion of a 7 inch meaty cock pounded into the boys prostate on the first thrust. Drool and blood came from his mouth from trying to keep in moans. The tears from inside his tight muscle reopening as the room got dizzy. Everything got blurry ad numb as a wet sensation filled him up. Hiccup laid on the bed, coma like, from pain.

-with jack broass-

Jack opened the door to his home, alright Hiccups home but Jack called it his home. It was the only home he had left. The kitchen looked empty, untouched and clean. Jack was gone for a good 3 hours compared to his usuall 7.

"Hiccup, love?" Jack called out, making his way up the stairs to his bedroom... Their bedroom. But upon opening the door he saw a sight he though he would never life, his lover and his only companion, sprawled out on the bed, naked and covered with semen and blood.

"Hic!" Jack raced over to his lover trying to wake him. Was he dead? "Hiccup please! Eh-what happened?" Jack started to cry tears formin in the corner in his eyes. "Hic-hiccup are you okay please... Please!"

He held the youth in his arms, hand in his hair trying to see the damage done.

Jack heard the closing of the door as a musky voice spoke.

" Ello mate, remember me?"

"the Easter bunny...?"

It didn't take long for jack to put 1 and 1 together. The way

Hiccup was acting yesterday, the blood and semen all over the bed.

"lucky you came mate, I was going for round 5".

Jack shot icicles at the mammal, screaming with tears In his eyes. "YOU BASTARD!" the bunny was shot at, breaking the door as he fell through it with a loud noise. " you were supposed to be protecting the children! He's still so young!"

A paw clawed at jacks face as he tumbled down the stairs, crying in agony. Bones breaking with each step. He was to hot, overheating with rage.

The Easter bunny leaped down the stairs rubbing his huge paw on jacks chest. " you love your Hiccup don't cha'"

"get off me! Of course I do! " Jack fought to get under control

but with a lack of strength from heat he couldn't do much as the figure climbed over him, observing his body.

" Then come with me tomorrow to the warren, and I promise I wont hurt ya bloody show pony"

Tears escaped the corners of his eyes staining his cheecks. So many eyes of being touch starved and this is what he gets? A believer to fall in love with, the have that all taken away?

"you have until tommorow frosty"

And with that he left.

A broken Hiccup and a broken Jack.

An: okay sorry it's short but the main point of the story didn't even happen yet this stuffs just the prologue sorta still... Setting up the story... :D bai! Reveiw please! I only want 10 ;A;


	6. Chapter 5

An: who missed me?

Jack slowly got up from his faint sleep and injury, his back was killing him and his arm broken. He climbed the stairs to hiccups room, growing slower and slower with each step, not wanting to see the room he knew was in shreds. But when he reached the door Hiccup wasn't in the room. Jack grew confused as he made his way to Stoics room, empty.

The frost prince heard a faint cry from the bathroom. He stepped closer, foot boards creaking with each step.

Somthing from behind the door moved and sensed his presence.

"Hiccup...?"

(hiccups pov)

Jack opened the door. "HICCUP PUT THAT DOWN"

"no I don't wanna!" Jack snatched the razor from Hiccup as he started to sob.

"what the fuck Hic?" his breath started to grow tired "...why would you do this?"

I only looked at Jack, eyes trying to focus on him. He could see dry blood on his shoeless feet and a

Bruise on his right eye. "why couldn't you tell me Hic? I could have helped, this didn't have to happen like this!"

I couldn't respond, he was right, I'm so stupid.

"Jack..."

Just then he got up from his knees and pulled me into a warm hug, kissing me softy on the lips.

"I'll fix this, I promise, I swear!"

"Jack it's not your fault"

He backed away from me.

"yes it is I'm a horrible boyfriend, right now you could be safe with

Some human girl like Asrid or Ruffnut, but no, I put you in danger! Like always!"

"Jack what are you saying?"

His breathing slowed down, calming us both, but what happened next shocked me.

"If you love somthing let it go-"

I quickly understood were this was going.

"Jack no! Is it because I cut myself? Please don't leave.. Jack!"

"I'm having you get hurt Hic, and besides it was going to happen anyways, you're gonna die one day and I'll just... I'll just be Jack Frost."

The truth hit me like a storm, worse then the ones we got on Berk. I would die eventually, and Jack would be alone again. Forever.

No one else would even believe in him, or know how loving he was.

"Never mind, let's... Let's just get you cleaned up" Jack took the razor And put it in his pocket as he started to fill the bath with water I collected earlier in the week. I took of my shirt and torn pants when I realized Jack was getting naked to.

"Jack..?"

"Oh we'll I'm kinda bloody to so is it okay if...?"

"Yeah" I kissed his cheek as he got us both into the steel tub.

We sat there in silence, Jack lovingly rubbing my shoulders and back. Rubbing his hand in my auburn hair, fingers rubbing my scalp. Me leaning back to snuggle in his embrace as water tended to my bottom. You could tell tell blood was washing off us as the water tinted darker.

"You know Hiccup, I'm really sorry for trying to leave you like that. I was just so confused and mad at myself for being like I am..."

"That's alright jack, I shouldn't have been so selfish about it. I should have been more open and I should have told you about it but I was just so scared. I didn't know what to do."

Jack nuzzled his head into the crook of my neck softy nudging me. "Well I can make you feel better you know~!"

I know where this is going. Thank Thor.

Jack lowered his hand to rub my navel with the pads of his fingers. His tongue licked my earlobe. His other hand, kneading my ass.I let out soft moans and loving sobs as he rubbed a finger over the slit of my cock, everything's intensified under the water. "Jack..." I whisper softy. "shh Hic I got it."

He wrapped his hand on my cock and starts pumping softly, whispering sweet dirty things into my ear. The pumping increases as I start moaning, throbbing under my layers of skin. Jack started to pump his own dick in time with mine, and got faster and faster. I get hot and tingly, my body senses seem to be out of my control. Positive his touch was putting me in sensory overload.

I grabbed the rib of the tub, vision going white as I cum into jacks hand. "ah!"

Jack came soon after me and wrapped his arms around me, bringing me closer.

He gets out or the tin tub to dry off before picking me up to my room. He took a towel from the bathroom and gave it to me as he helped dry my hair.

"I love you Hic... So much. You have no idea what you mean to me." snuggling closer to Jack I kiss him passionately on the lips. I felt my eyes lower as I faded in his embrace.

(Jack pov)

I didn't know how to tell him I would be gone for a while, he needed me and i needed him. I didn't know weather or not Hiccup would be safe without me. It's not like I could just stop the climate for one person, even when Hiccup was worth it, it wouldn't be right. I need to go to Bunny. Even if all I wanted to do right now is skin him. But I need answers, for Hiccup and I.

An: well shit there u have it :D was that long enough or like... What.

Please politely correct! a lot of you guys are really nice about it but thanks 3 u guys fucking rock.


	7. Chapter 7

The next morning Jack left as usual, kissing hiccup goodbye while he slept, but slowly taking in his eautiful freckeld face. Each brown spot reminded him of a memory they shared in the past, living. well, living for Hiccup, not for Jack. Jack always envied Hiccup for his ability to grow, and shape out to be an adult. it was only normal, Jack was a teenager. A kid. He only wanted Hiccup to live happy. and while Hiccup lives Jack wanted to stay bye his side. it would make his little viking chief happy. and Jack was all about happy. Jack would risk himself just to see Hiccups lop sided smile again. and now he was off to Astrialia, The warren.

Jack left a note to Hiccup, he wouldnt want him to worry for his well being. He'd just lie and say he was spreading winter joy. And droping the pen he left to the underground tunnel.

It only took an hour for Jack to get to the tunnel, sliding down it slowly enticipating Asters presence but the senery was nothing like it should have been. The once beautiful blue sky was rainy and foggy with grey. the googies all craked open, chocolate and small toys everyehere. the grass was unkept, ugly weeds in its place. yellow and brown dead sloches covered the old spring green. The once colorful flowers and vines where now wilted with saddness. the dye river was all grey and black unmoving and mucus like. and finally the egg heage stones were cracked and shattered in places. It looked like all hell broke loose. once could definatly see that this was once an acient civilazation.

"Looking for somthing Jack...?"

"What the-"

"I missed you to..."

(With Hiccup)

Hiccup woke up to a clattering of the wooden door from downstairs. some one was tryng to get inside. Hiccup got up and ran to his closet but saw a peice o paper on his desk and he picked it up and hid in his clostet.

"not again, please not again.. Jack please..."

he started to read the paper he found left on his desk as he heard a door kicked open. He started to cry as he heard violent steps from downstairs. 'no please i dont want to be raped again' he though tring to silence his sobs. he finished the letter. Jack was gone. he thought of caling Toothless but he would be with Astrid and Stormfly with morning training. Hiccup of course lied and said he was sick and not to come to his home, so that ruled out all possible help at this point.

A large shattering sound came from what was thought Stoics room. it was the only room with a vase anyways. The young teen curled and held his knees close to himself, praying to Odin for a quike death. His door came down with a bam ashe held his hand over his mouth to silence his sobing cries. 'Jack... JACK... JACKJACKJACKJACKJACK'Hiccup screamed in his head.

He saw the pads if the giants rabbits feet walk around the floor, obviously looking for him. This time his fur was slightly darker but easy to spot. Praying, Hiccup closed his eyes shut and tried not to cry as the closet doors where shoved open and Hiccups eyes went blank from the white light in his eyes. they turned white to dark within seconds leaving him numb. he was out cold.

(Jack Pov)

"who are you?! WHY HAVE YOU DONE THIS TO HICCUP!"

the sadowy figure moved like silk and swayed to every blow givin by the young spirit. It rebuttled with black mares in all directions, Jack tring to freeze them all. A Black sythe roved trough his arm and his eyes went black as red seaped from his once attatched arm. He was dizzy but still willing to figh for Hiccup. Blood running down his arm quikly he needed to make an exit. but thats when the Pooka showed up with a burlap sack. Inside, the contents seemed limp ad fragile. the bag was dropped as a sound of discontent reached his ears. "HICCUP!"

the bag now moved franticly as it tried to cut out an excite or punk around to be let go but to no avail Hiccup was indeed trapped.

TO BE CONTINUED!

move reveiws= more chapters

sorry its short guys next time its 2k words

its just that im also working on smut request and stuf right now so... yeah


End file.
